HIV counseling and testing ("HIV C&T") has been a cornerstone of U.S. prevention efforts, yet its effectiveness in reducing risk for women has been limited. The aims of this Phase II SBIR are: 1. To produce an innovate intervention for use in conjunction with HIV C&T to reduce heterosexual transmission of HIV to women-specifically, a videotape to be viewed by women who receive HIV C&T and their male partners; and 2. To rigorously evaluate the effectiveness of the videotape in reducing unprotected intercourse and increasing partner testing. The video is the product of Phase I research. It seeks to enhance HIV prevention by: (1) improving women's understanding of essential HIV counseling messages; (2) expanding the reach of counseling to the women's sexual partners, and (3) helping couple communicate about HIV risk and prevention. The intervention will undergo rigorous experimental evaluation in a randomized trial. The end product of this SBIR will be an innovative, thoroughly grounded, rigorously evaluated, cost-effective and commercially viable video intervention to reduce heterosexual transmission of HIV to women. Proposed commercial applications: The proposed video will be extremely useful to HIV counseling and Testing sites, including STD clinics and hospitals, as well as private physicians, and AIDS education and outreach programs. A thorough search of relevant databases shows no videos currently available for use with HIV C&T; thus, the commercial potential of this product is strong. Miller-Fenwich, Inc., markets programs designed to assist health care professionals in effectively communicating health information to patients, is very interested in this project and considers it extremely viable from a marketing standpoint.